narutoborutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mały współlokator
"Mały współlokator" (小さな同居人, Chīsana Dōkyonin) jest 104. odcinkiem anime Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Opis Walking around Konoha at night, Mitsuki passes by a cat. As he walks away, its kitten looks at him. Kōtarō Fūma and the police pursue Nezumi, a jewel thief, aided by Team 7. Nezumi disappears just as the two groups are about to corner him, leading them to a group of drunks. Thinking Nezumi is among them in disguise, Kōtarō apprehends all of them to clear them one by one. Team 7 believes the mission to be over, and find a kitten, lost and shaking. Sarada's building doesn't allow pets, and Boruto has to ask his mother permission, so Mitsuki ends up responsible for the kitten. On his way home, a passerby tells Mitsuki should hold it in a gentler manner. Sarada and Boruto discuss whether Mitsuki will know how to take care of it, Sarada wishing Boruto had taken it. He says he might convince their parents if Himawari supports him. At Mitsuki's home, the kitten quickly gets stuck in the window blind strings, and knocks a portrait down. It insists on sleeping with Mitsuki on his bed until he relents. The next day, Kōtarō informs Konohamaru none of the men they apprehended had the stolen jewel, so they can't hold any of them. Kōtarō orders two other cops to keep an eye of them. Nezumi smirks as he walks free. At the Lightning Burger, Sarada informs Boruto and Mitsuki of the case developments, and asks Mitsuki about the kitten. Boruto informs them his mother and Himawari went to visit Hiashi, and won't be home for a few days. Boruto suggests Mitsuki to name the kitten. When Mitsuki intends to buy the kitten a hamburger, Sarada tells him he can't give pets human food. Mitsuki buys what he needs at a pet shop. Arriving home, Mitsuki looks for the kitten until finding it under his pillow. Thinking about Boruto's suggestion, Mitsuki names the kitten Mikazuki, and puts a yellow collar on its neck. Nezumi watches Mitsuki's apartment from the street. Over the next day, Mitsuki plays and bonds with Mikazuki. The following day, Mikazuki is ill, so Mitsuki goes around the village trying to find help. He misses his meeting with Boruto and Sarada, who go looking for him. Nezumi follows Mitsuki from a distance. At the hospital, Nezumi steals Mikazuki while Mitsuki is distracted getting directions to a veterinarian. Nezumi runs past Sarada and Boruto, who join Mitsuki in chasing him. Mitsuki catches up to Nezumi, who tries claiming it's his kitten. Boruto recognises Nezumi as one of the four men the police had to release. Mitsuki recovers Mikazuki and rushes to the vet. Nezumi tries to flee, but is blocked by the police, who figured out he had the kitten swallow the stolen jewel. They arrest Nezumi. The veterinarian, who is the same men who advised Mitsuki how to hold Mikazuki, informs him the kitten will be fine. At the park, Mikazuki's parent shows up, and the two leave together. Boruto and Sarada ask if Mitsuki is fine, but he says he doesn't feel anything, and that Mikazuki will be happier with its parent. Mikazuki visits him at night, so Mitsuki decides to keep his window open from now on so Mikazuki can keep visiting, pointing out its fickleness. Występujące postacie Kategoria:Odcinki